


Tie A Rope around a Couch

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa try out their new couch.





	

It still felt strange for Louisa to think of herself as a homeowner. Though it was only an apartment in Aideen’s plaza, it was something. She still came back to Herman’s house every so often to check on things, but now she had a place of her own. Though she didn’t live there alone.

Lisa smiled at her from the couch after Louisa put her keys down.

“Hey,” said Lisa.

“Oh good, you turned the air conditioner on, you absolute angel,” said Louisa, bending down and kissing her.

“Mmm, might wanna turn it off though,” said Lisa. “I had an idea.”

“Another one?” Louisa asked, and laughed. “Have you got the things you need?”

“No, I didn’t know whether or not you’d be bringing friends home,” said Lisa. “But now that you’re here…”

“We have the place to ourselves,” Louisa assured her with a grin. “I’ll just lock the cats out of the bedroom.”

“In the bedroom,” Lisa corrected her. She patted the white couch cushions. “Remember how Adam asked you to tie a rope around the couch?”

“Yeah, and I blushed,” said Louisa. “You’d know how to do that better than me, though.”

“Maybe, but surely you’ve learned a few things from me,” said Lisa. “I’ll guide you through it. But only if you want to.”

“Do I want to see you tied up on the couch and writhing under my touch?” Louisa mused. She laughed. “That’s a stupid question, of course I do.”

“Great! So go get the rope then and I’ll disrobe,” said Lisa.

“You keep your clothes on until I get back,” said Louisa. She felt a shiver run through her at the position Lisa had put her in.

“Yes, mistress,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed and left to grab the rope and round up the cats. They were already asleep on the bed, so she just left them there after giving them a pat on the head. She closed the door behind her when she left with the rope.

“Right, now you can take your clothes off,” said Louisa. “And make sure I can see you.”

Louisa watched while Lisa took her black shirt off, revealing glorious white skin that Louisa couldn’t wait to run her tongue over.

“Wait,” said Louisa when Lisa reached for her bra. “Leave your underwear on for now.”

“As you wish, mistress,” said Lisa. 

“Does me saying that make you feel this good too?” asked Louisa, watching as Lisa peeled off her skinny jeans.

“Yes,” said Lisa, smirking. “Mistress.” Louisa shivered and gave a little moan of pleasure. “Good, I can still make you moan even without touching you. I should’ve done this earlier.”

“We really should have,” said Louisa. “Hang on, I have to go grab something else.” She darted to the bedroom, then reached under her bed to retrieve the bag of tricks. They’d need a box soon. Or a treasure chest. She’d have to ask Andy where he’d ordered one for the geo-caching.

When Louisa returned, Lisa had a few fingers down her panties. Louisa gave her a heated look.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” asked Louisa.

“No, but you didn’t say I couldn’t either,” said Lisa, continuing to do it.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to tie you up before I get to the fun part,” said Louisa. “Lie down.”

“With my underwear still on?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I’ll remove it at the right time.” She wanted to ask Lisa if she was being a good dom, but that would ruin the game.

“As you say, mistress,” said Lisa, and laid down on her back. Louisa grabbed some rope and tied Lisa’s wrists above her head, then tied it to some more rope which she then tied around the couch.

“Not too tight?” asked Louisa.

“Nope,” said Lisa, shaking her head.

“Good,” said Louisa. “I think that’s all I’ll need, I just don’t want you touching yourself.”

“Good thing this couch is big,” said Lisa.

“That’s exactly what I thought when Adam gave it to me,” said Louisa, blushing.

“We consider the important things,” said Lisa. Louisa nodded in agreement, then bent down and grabbed a toy. She hid it from Lisa’s sight, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Louisa didn’t switch the toy on until she pressed it to Lisa’s panties, which were already slightly damp. Lisa gave a strangled little moan, moving her hips up. Louisa dragged the little vibrator up and down Lisa’s panties, then slipped it inside, pressing it against her clit. Watching Lisa moan and writhe on the couch was making Louisa’s own panties wetter. Normally Lisa was the last to come, but normally the dom came first. And Lisa did need punishment for touching herself earlier…

Louisa left the vibrator where it was, making sure it was held snugly inside the fabric, and unzipped her jeans. Lisa watched her pull them down, still moaning from the vibrator. Her eyes were a darker green than usual, darkened by lust. Louisa could smell Lisa’s arousal, and it turned her on even more. Her panties were wet when she removed them.

“How good are you with your tongue?” asked Louisa, kneeling over Lisa. Lisa looked up hungrily at her pussy.

“I think we both know the answer to that,” said Lisa, licking her lips. Louisa lowered herself down, wanting Lisa to reach up and grab her hips to pull her down. Lisa’s arms strained against the ropes, clearly wanting to do that too. But when Lisa finally swiped her tongue up over Louisa’s pussy, Louisa moaned in delight and tried not to slam her hips down on Lisa’s face. She gripped the back of the couch with one hand instead, holding herself there. Lisa’s tongue kept licking up and down her pussy, slipping her tongue in and wriggling it around. Louisa moaned louder, bucking her hips.

“Careful,” Lisa murmured, and Louisa blushed and moved her body back up a little.

“Sorry,” said Louisa. “I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay, I know I’m an amazing lover,” said Lisa. “And right now, I wouldn’t be able to control myself either.” She returned to licking and Louisa moaned, moving her hips to get more of Lisa’s tongue. Lisa darted her tongue in and out, and Louisa moaned louder and moved her free hand to her clit.

Lisa saw where Louisa’s hand was headed and swiped her tongue back up, flicking Louisa’s clit and making her girlfriend make the most adorable noises. Lisa alternated between Louisa’s pussy and her clit, lapping up the wetness and very much enjoying her girlfriend’s moans and movements. And when Louisa finally came, Lisa lapped up that wetness, too.

“Now is it my turn?” asked Lisa. “Mistress?”

“For being a good sub, yes,” said Louisa. “Though I think I like it better when you can pull me down onto your face.”

“I do too,” said Lisa. “But experimentation is what makes sex so fun.”

“Yes it is,” said Louisa. She finally pulled down Lisa’s panties, then picked up the vibrator, switched it off, and licked the wetness off it. Lisa moaned at the sight.

“That looks so hot,” said Lisa.

“And it tastes good, too,” said Louisa. She looked down at Lisa’s soaking wet pussy. “And now for the main course.”

Lisa moaned and bucked her hips up when Louisa dragged her tongue up Lisa’s pussy, holding her legs apart.

“Delicious,” said Louisa, and plunged her tongue in. Lisa moaned louder, and Louisa was glad that they could both be on the couch for this. So it was comfortable for Louisa to kneel on the couch cushion and eat out her girlfriend, her tongue darting in and out and swirling around. The taste was divine, and so were the sounds that Lisa was making. Louisa looked up to watch her moan and pant, and then returned her tongue to stroking Lisa closer to her orgasm.

“I’m gonna come,” Lisa panted, and then moaned her girlfriend’s name when she did. Louisa kept licking until Lisa came again, and then she let her come down from her orgasm. Louisa removed her tongue, not even licking her lips because it was a little sore from all the licking.

“I think I liked being the dom for once,” said Louisa, untying the ropes around the couch.

“I liked seeing you dom,” said Lisa. “It was so hot.”

“Did you also like being tied up?” asked Louisa.

“Yes,” said Lisa, and kissed her once she could sit up again. Louisa felt wetness on her face and blushed as she realised that their faces were both wet with pussy juices.

“Now we have to shower and clean the couch cushions,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, maybe we should put down a towel or something next time,” said Lisa. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and Louisa kissed her again.

“Well, at least now we know this couch is good for sex,” said Louisa. “And that mixing it up sometimes will be good.”

“Yes,” said Lisa. They were silent for a moment, and Louisa laughed when she heard meowing at the bedroom door.

“I’ll go get cleaned up and then deal with them,” said Louisa. “I don’t want them to see me after sex.”

“Your fur babies,” said Lisa, laughing at her girlfriend.

“Our fur babies,” Louisa corrected, and grinned. Lisa watched her go, feeling all warm and fluffy inside at her girlfriend’s actions. She was adorable after sex.


End file.
